that sparkly sound
by PoetryRebel
Summary: because Ally has a lot for her in New York, but there's so so much she'd be leaving in Miami / auslly, drabble, happy ending :D


**A/N: Hello~ This little one-shot came into my head as I was packing today. **

**I figured I'd add something to my profile so you guys wouldn't forget me. Also, I honestly don't know if Ally is short for Allyson or not, but I'm going to pretend it is just for this story. (:**

* * *

He sat in the practice room, leg shaking violently. Tears threatened to fall, but they didn't. He refused to let them.

She was going. She was really…going. He didn't have the heart to go to the airport with her. Never said goodbye. That was okay with him, too. He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want to forget her soft, chocolate eyes. He never wanted to forget the way she sang, the little moments on the piano between them, or the way his throat caught when she laughed. It was a sparkly sound, one that made his stomach tingle and his fingers feel like they were glued down. His smile faltered, realizing he may never hear that sound again.

He grabbed his guitar, rushing off to the airport. He had to hear the sound of her voice, one last time.

Dez and Trish were easy to spot, a tall ginger with brightly patterned pants and a short, curly-haired latino. The brunette with the roller suitcase was a little bit more difficult to find, but she was found. He ran as fast as he could, breath catching in his chest, arriving just close enough for her plane to be announced to leave.

Ally tightened her grip on her suitcase, clenching her fingers together. At least he showed up. She rolled her eyes. Rolling her bag across the floor, she turned and walked away, heels clacking on the cool, airport floor.

He grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. He put his hands to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Please..don't..go."

She felt tears well up in her eyes. She wouldn't acknowledge them. The final call for her plane rung over her, blaring in the airport. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing his warm figure for the last time. He held her tightly, never wanting to let go. Ally sighed, releasing herself. She walked towards the plane, knowing what she was leaving behind. She didn't know if this school was worth it anymore.

He stood there, motionless. He didn't know what to say. The warmth of her body had left his. He could practically hear his heart shattering. Something in his mind told him to run after her, to kiss her, to beg her to stay, but his limbs wouldn't move. A tear had already fallen, and he knew they weren't going to quit any time soon.

The plane took off without a second notice. Her hand crept onto the window, feeling the cold glass. Her mind was telling her she made the right decision. Her conscience was telling her it was a good school. So, why, did her heart tell her she had just made the biggest mistake? She sighed, slamming herself back down into her seat. Running a hand through her hair, she pulled her knees up to her chest. She had much to go for, but so, so much she was leaving behind.

Trish and Dez had been at the airport for an hour now, trying to get Austin to go home. He refused to leave.

"What if she comes back?" he said, voice thick and full of choked back sobs.

"Austin, she's not coming back," Trish said. "Let's go home."

He closed his eyes, another tear falling. She wasn't gone. She wasn't going. He let Trish guide him out of the airport.

The knock at the door disrupted his thinking. He cringed at the noise, seeing as he'd been sitting in silence for the past two hours.

"Yes?" he said, voice lacking enthusiasm. His mom's cheery voice came from the other side of the door. It made him sick.

"Sweetie, dinner's ready. You want some pancakes?"

"No," was the only reply he was given. He heard his parents gape.

His dad twisted the door handle, walking in the room. "Are you okay?"

His mom grabbed at his face. "Are you sick?"

He shook his head no, grabbing at his pen again. He went back to writing.

They looked at each other in disbelief. Mimi walked out the room, before lingering at the door frame for a second. "Are you sure you don't want any pancakes?"

He sat his pen down and thought about it. "Maybe just one."

His mom sighed in relief, bringing him a stack of pancakes. It was more than he had said, but he ate them all anyway.

Ally had said that she would still email him songs, but for once, he was writing one. It was a stubborn idea that had been loitering in his head. Writing it down turned into more ideas, and before he knew it, they were spilling out on the paper. He had to play the mall in two days, he might as well have a new song.

He grabbed his guitar, a red one with a smooth finish. He was going to announce the cancelling of his tour. Because, after all, there was no way he could do it without her. She was his partner. They were Austin & Ally, and without her, there was no Team Austin.

He sat at the stage, looking at his watch. 6:30. Everyone that was going to show up was probably already here.

He strummed the guitar, re-adjusting the microphone to fit his face. He smiled, a fake smile, but a smile.

"Thanks for coming out. This is something I wrote."

_Hey there Allyson, _

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

The words tumbled out, as natural as any other song he's sung, if not more. Trish and Dez smiled upon hearing it. He can spot them in the crowd. He looked back down, drifting back into the music.

_Hey there Allyson_

_Don't you worry about the distanc__e_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

It felt kind of funny singing a song that wasn't written by her. It felt funny writing a song, period. But it was a new kind of feeling, one he actually liked, just not enough to make a habit out of it.

_Hey there Allyson_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_In love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

He sighed. She'd never hear the song anyway. It was as if he was singing to a brick wall.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

Thinking back to all the times they'd have their "moments", only to be laughed at by Trish and Dez. But they didn't understand, they couldn't understand what she meant to him. He was the only one that did understand.

_Hey there Allyson_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school _

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Allyson here's to you_

_This one's for you_

He smiled, strumming the guitar at a much slower rate.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

He heard the sound of something being dragged across the floor, and abruptly looked up from his guitar. A certain teary-eyed brunette was dragging her suitcase on the floor, stopping at the end of the crowd. He broke the chord he was playing, throwing the guitar and its strap over his head, rushing down to meet her. He pushed his way past the crowd, stopping at nothing to get to her side. He came to an empty spot in the ground, only air between them. She smiled, wiping a tear from her face, and walked up to him. He beat her to it, swooping her up in his arms and spinning her around. It felt like the movies, and she laughed.

Sparkly. It eased his heart, feeling his muscles unclench and his grip on her tighten. He finally set her down.

She laughed again. He could practically hear the word "sparkly" echo off his head, radiating from her eyes.

"Why…why are you here?" he asked, trying to talk through his joy.

"There was more here in Miami than anything New York could ever offer," Ally said, taking her hand off her luggage.

He smiled, and kissed her on the lips. It was a brief kiss. She was speechless for a moment, and his nerves tensed up. Was that a mistake?

She practically jumped into his arms, kissing him full-on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her, practically jumping out of his skin. She rested her head on his forehead, and he breathed into her ear. She gave him a slight giggle.

There was that sparkly sound.


End file.
